As deregulation of the telephone industry continues and as companies prepare to enter the local telephone access market, there is a need to offer new and innovative services that distinguish common carriers from their competitors. This cannot be accomplished without introducing new local access network architectures that will be able to support these new and innovative services.
Conventionally, customer premises telephone and/or data connections contain splitters for separating analog voice calls from other data services such as Ethernet transported over digital subscriber line (DSL) modems. Voice band data and voice signals are sent through a communications switch in a central or local office to an interexchange carrier or Internet service provider. DSL data is sent through a digital subscriber loop asynchronous mode (DSLAM) switch which may include a router. The DSLAM switch connects many lines and routes the digital data to a telephone company's digital switch.
A major problem with this configuration is that interexchange carriers attempting to penetrate the local telephone company's territory must lease trunk lines from the local telephone company switch to the interexchange company's network for digital traffic. Furthermore, the Internet service provider must lease a modem from the local phone company in the DSLAM switch and route its data through the local phone company's digital switch. Thus, the local phone company leases and/or provides a significant amount of equipment, driving up the cost of entry for any other company trying to provide local telephone services and making it difficult for the interexchange companies to differentiate their services. Furthermore, since DSL modem technology is not standardized, in order to ensure compatibility, the DSL modem provided by the local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment (CPE). Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the interexchange companies, it is difficult to for the interexchange companies to provide data at committed deliver rates. Any performance improvements implemented by the interexchange companies may not be realized by their customers, because the capabilities of the local telephone company equipment may or may not meet their performance needs. Thus, it is difficult for the interexchange companies to convince potential customers to switch to their equipment or to use their services. These factors ensure the continued market presence of the local telephone company.
As part of this system, there is a need for improved architectures, services and equipment utilized to allow the interexchange companies to offer more products and services to customers. DSL technology, one type of communication system that can use conventional twisted pair wiring, for which a large infrastcture is in place, holds the promise of providing high bandwidth communication into any telephone subscriber's home or business. However, support for such high speed communication between the existing and future networks and the local high speed loops present major problems: For example, how can such new technology be interfaced with existing and future interexchange carrier equipment and software in a way that allows future growth? How do existing services, such as voice, facsimile, and modem communications fit into the scheme if the twisted pair formerly used for such purposes is co-opted by a new DSL-based system (for example)? How can such an interface take full advantage of the promise of wide-band connection to homes and businesses without being hamstrung by the need to interface with conventional technology? How can the huge burden of wide-band communication to subscriber's premises be handled by interexchange carriers? For example, if people can watch movies at home, how can numerous moves be transmitted from far-flung sites without overtaxing even future interexchange carrier infrastructure?